Where's My Charizard?
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Luigi is on the lookout for his prized Charizard, but he seems to can't find it. Can he be able to get help from anyone? A revived one-shot.


**Where's My Charizard?**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Here's another one of my revived one-shots, this being one of the only truly _**unique**_ chapters that was actually good in my _ill-fated_ Super Smash Brothers Show fanfic that was (undramatically) deleted quite a while ago. Anyway, this pretty much meant that I was some sort of predicter of Super Smash Brothers Brawl or something, because I was alarmed and very overjoyed to find out that Charizard was indeed playable. This one-shot has been kept in its original form, so I advise caution for all you young readers out there, for there is some harsh language, thus, warranting a Teen rating. Anyway, enough of my useless jabber that I'm taking an easy advantage over to get the word count quite high up for the sake of this revived one-shot being over a thousand words long, of which this pointless sentence that you guys should not pay attention to is easily adding up. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: You knowm if you were that desperate to have the word count up every five minutes, you could just spam-

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Shut up, Disclaimer. One, I know what I'm doing, and two, no one cares about you.

Disclaimer: (sighs) I knew you would say that. Not my problem, anyway. (clears throat) Luigi, Charizard, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser belong to Nintendo. Dr. Hoshi belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Everyone's favorite, undershadowed man in green, Luigi, was searching all around the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, looking for something. But what was this something? It was...a Pokemon. And an extrenely prized one, especially to someone like Luigi.

"Oh, God damn it, where the hell is he?" Luigi angrily shouted to himself, searching the ceilings and the floors.

Dr. Hoshi, who was painting his room purple, looked at Luigi. "Hey Luigi, what's up?" He called out.

Luigi growled. "Ugh! I can't find my F-" He was censored out by an explosion from outside, wheras Dr. Hoshi gave Luigi a strange look. "-ing Charizard!"

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened. "What the? YOU have a CHARIZARD?" He bursted into laughter.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "No duh, Sherlock. Why do you think I'm running around wearing THESE?" He pointed at his clothes, which happen to be the clothes Ash Ketchum worn when he went to Hoenn.

Dr. Hoshi, after calming down from laughing, shook his head. "Luigi, do you know how to ACTUALLY tame a Pokemon like Charizard?"

Luigi shrugged. "Eh, not much. Why do you ask?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Luigi, you're never going to go anywhere with a Charizard if you don't know how to tame or take care of it." He grabbed Luigi and headed for the Library.

Luigi had a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you taking me to the library for?"

Dr. Hoshi continued to pull Luigi, until he appeared in front of Mewtwo and released his grip. "Hey Mewtwo, do you have the book on 'How to tame Charizards'?"

Mewtwo nodded. "I sure do. Here." He handed Dr. Hoshi a book about 'How to Tame Charizards'.

Luigi scratched his head. "So I'm suppose to read this?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, opening the book. "Indeed. Now, according to this book, you-"

Luigi ran off as Dr. Hoshi started reading.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and shook his head. "Fine. He wants to be a dumbass, then I'll let him be a dumbass." He turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, I'll take this book out."

Mewtwo nodded. "Carry on, then." The cat-like Pokemon resumed his Library duties.

Dr. Hoshi hummed to himself as he read the 'How to tame Charizards' book to himself.

Luigi continued running down the hallways, seeing if his Charizard was anywhere nearby. "Charizard? Charizard!" He took in a deep breath, and screamed, "CHARIZARD!"

"SHUT UP!" Ganondorf shouted, throwing a shoe at Luigi.

Luigi screamed in pain as he got hit in the face by the shoe. "OW!" He rubbed his face, and pointed at Ganondorf, now angry. "Ow! That hurt, you good-for-nothing-"

Ganondorf scoffed. "Good-for-nothing what? I only hit you because you wouldn't shut your trap!" He shouted back.

Luigi fumed angrily, when he then remebered about his Charizard. "Oh! Ganondorf!" He ran up to Ganondorf. "Did you happen to see a Charizard?"

Ganondorf nodded. "Yup I saw him in Bowser's room." He pointed to the door that had Bowser's face on it, which was also surrounded by fire and lava.

Luigi gulped. "Thanks..." The green, italian plumber started walking towards Bowser's room cautiously, and he opened the door slowly to find...

Bowser and Charizard playing chess.

"What the?" Luigi exclaimed, shutting the door quickly to not be noticed by Bowser. "I can't believe it! That fat bastard is playing poker with MY Charizard!" Luigi slowly opened the door, to peer inside the room.

"Hmm...hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmmm...hmmm..." Bowser chuckled mysteriously, "Charizard, indeed you are a good player, but you are not going to win."

Charizard fumed. "WHAT? NOT GOING TO WIN?" He slammed the chess board to pieces and burned Luigi with a flamthrower attack.

"YEEEEOUCH!" Luigi screamed, running around the room with fire spreading onto the clothes.

Bowser noticed Luigi, and he fumed. "LUIGI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YER DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Luigi sweatdropped, chuckling nervously as he stopped, the flames still engulfing his clothes. "Ehehehehehehe...funny you should ask. You see, I-"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!" Charizard roared, whacking Luigi away with his tail.

Luigi screamed as he crashed through ceilings, and eventually crashed through the roof. He was now seen soaring into the sky. "YAAAAH! LOOKS LIKE LUIGI IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" He screamed, disappearing with a tiny, bright star going "DING!" at the end.

Bowser stared blanky at the sky in disbelief for several seconds. "That...was...so...stupid..."

Charizard sighed as he cooled down. "Yeah. Did you see the clothes that guy wears?" He started growling. "Why, if I have to see those DAMN clothes ONE MORE FRICKIN' TIME..."

"Calm down, Charizard," Bowser said, patting the Fire-Dragon Pokemon's back, "We can just go down at watch the New York Yankees on Fox Baseball. What do you say?"

Charizard smiled. "I like that! Let's go!" He and Bowser went downstairs to the living room to watch the New York Yankees on Fox Baseball.

Dr. Hoshi, who watched Luigi soar into the sky, shook his head as he continued reading his 'How to tame Charizards' book he aquired from Mewtwo. "Well, that's an unreliable and helpless Pokemon Tamer for ya," Dr. Hoshi said, winking at the camera.

The Moral of the Story: Learn to tame your Pokemon with care, or pay the price like Luigi had.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
